Suteki Kasai
is jonin level kuronichi hailing from Getsugakure and is well known for her skill in both ninjutsu and taijutsu. She has over the years been renowned in her village for her exceptional speed, having been noted to rival that of Rock Lee from Konoha, earning her the moniker of Flash Goddess of the Moon. She currently serves on a two-man team with her teammate Mizu Tsuki of Team Kasai, both formerly having worked together since their times as genin. Suteki has recently become a traveler along with her usual partner but still retains close ties to her village of Getsugakure when they are needed in dire situations. Background Academy Days Suteki was born and raised in Getsugakure, being born to one of the wealthy families of the village, her father being an accomplished businessman and her mother a former shinobi of the village. Though she was expected to follow into the business world Suteki found such a life boring. Even when she was pampered like that of a princess she rejected the chance of a spoiled, rich life. Instead this young girl joined the Ninja Academy instead and following into the ranks of the next generation of shinobi that Getsugakure would produce. Though her father was disappointed, he along with her mother encouraged Suteki to do her best in the coming future. Upon going through the classes at the academy Suteki proved to be very gifted in being a quick learner and very talented in ninjutsu and taijustu, but not so much for genjustsu. It was also noted by many of her teachers and fellow students that she was quite fast. And to no surprise she graduated as one of the top in her class, easily gaining her forehead protector to which signified she was now a genin and the start of her true ninja career. She would then be placed on a team with fellow classmate Mizu Tsuki and one other unknown team member. Genin days to Chunin days During her years as a genin Suteki went on many missions with her team and seemed to often work with Mizu Tsuki the most, though both continued to work on their assigned four-man team. It was during this time Suteki began to grow quickly, gaining reputation from her exceptional speed and showing great potential for being a shinobi. When she wasn’t on any missions most of her free time was spent training or hanging out with Mizu. It was also during this time the two began to grow as close friends and dreamed of being some of the best kuronichi Getsugakure could produce. When it came towards the end of her year as a genin Suteki went on a few more missions of her assigned team before the Chunin Exams came around. Once again it didn’t take much effort on her part to obtain the rank of Chunin, passing with relative ease. Following the exams Suteki was free to go on some higher ranked missions and began working as a two-man team with her now chunin partner Mizu. With the two specializing in opposite Nature Transformations the two seemed to complement each other well and also with their own skills as they had done in their genin days. It was also during these days is when Suteki began to gain much more recognition. Though having been known for her beauty since she was a child she had also become known for her speed that could rival that of Rock Lee from Konoha. This would eventually earn her the title of Flash Goddess of the Moon, a title she has taken pride in. It would also be by the time she turned twenty one that her skill and devotion to the village earned her the rank of jonin some years later. Becoming a Jonin Following her promotion to a Jonin Suteki could now have the choice to go on a higher ranking missions such as S-rank along with Mizu. Though her Jonin career Suteki took on many dangerous missions, especially during the times of the Fourth Shinobi World War, often finding herself on the front lines. Following its end she began to take on slightly smaller roles as a ninja and served as a guard around the village or keeping an eye on the borders. This was just so her and Mizu could relax for a time and enjoyed much of their time staying in Getsugakure. But it would eventually lead to Suteki serving only four years as a Jonin before she began to long for seeing more than just what she saw outside the village or on her missions. She wanted to see the world and it took some convincing of her fellow kuronichi to come along. She went even so far as to decline offers to become an ANBU member or a jonin instructor due to these desires and it would take some months of preparation and planning before she would be able to leave. Traveling the World Just as Suteki was turning twenty five years of age is when she and Mizu finally decided to take their time to travel. After getting approval from their superiors the two kuronichi finally left the village on their quest to see ninja world yet still keeping close ties to Getsugakure in the event something should happen. Personality Suteki is young jonin with an out-going personality and is very social person, generally being labeled a social butterfly since she talks to just about everyone. She is always laid back and very compassionate towards others, making her the kind of person who would help anyone in need and being kind just about all the time. At the same time she also loves to joke around with others and has a little dry humor of her own and tends to be quite witty in her remarks whenever she gets the chance. Overall, she tends to be a fun-loving, kind hearted person who still could be considered a kid at heart. She is also known very well for her deep loyalty to her friends and to her village, willing to protect both and lay her life on the line for them. This protectiveness tends to come out every time anyone she cares for or her village is in danger and is always a scary sight to behold when seeing Suteki in a slightly angered state. Though usually she becomes the opposite of her usual personality, being focused and serious and makes sure no one is in her way or that she doesn’t fail. She’s always aware a threat or mission can mean life or death, especially high ranked missions so she tends to only become this way when things get out of hand or nasty. Though this is often hidden behind a calm, calculating mind since Suteki usually tries not to let her emotions get the best of her. Though there are times when Suteki can let her anger get the best of her or allow her annoyance to show. When she gets angry she becomes a whole new person and some describe her as being very aggressive and scary, causing them to avoid her until she calms down. Luckily though it would take a lot to push Suteki to such a state and rarely happens. Appearance Suteki is a young woman with a curvaceous, slender body and a lean build though is slightly taller than average and known for her beauty. She has dark skin and long dark purple hair in which she keeps tied up in a ponytail with her bangs framing the sides of her face. She has golden colored, cat-shaped eyes and a scar just above her right eye shaped like a crescent moon. Also on the back of her left thigh she also has a tribal tattoo. Her attire has usually been the common wardrobe of any shinobi. Which involved dark blue pants, short sleeve shirts, the green flak jacket, and her forehead protecter once tied around the forehead. Now she wears a black sleeveless shirt with the back exposed and black pants. Over this is an organ long sleeve shirt with a low neckline to reveal her shirt beneath and two white strips towards the end of the shoulders. She also wears cream white sandals and cream white shin guards. Last of all her forehead protector is now tired around her waist. Abilities Ninjutsu Suteki has been known to be quite skilled in ninjutsu, most acknowledge for her great chakra control and creativity in her attacks. She is also excellent in molding her chakra to be powerful or weak, depending upon the situation in which she deems the use of force necessary. She has been known to easily do well in Shape Manipulation of chakra and decent use in combining her Fire Release depending upon the move. She also is able to concentrate her chakra to certain parts of her body fairly quickly when needed. Taijustu Despite her skill in ninjutsu Suteki’s true skill lies in her taijutsu skills, especially which of her exceptional speed that often aids her in striking the enemy faster than most can react to. She strikes with great precision and normally tries to exploit an opponent’s confusion to gain the advantage. She also has some decent strength all her own, even when not infusing her chakra to enhance it or her speed. She prefers often close combat fighting situations and does well to block or counterattack or hold her own against a handful of ninja. Though, usually she relies on her speed to have the advantage and her quick reflexes and agility to aid her. Sometimes she has also been compared to that of Rock Lee when he is not using the Eight Gates though Suteki has expressed some interest in discovering the secret to this forbidden taijutsu technique. Nature Transformation Fire Release For Suteki, her nature transformation and affinity is to that of the Fire Release. She is able to use low ranking moves without relative worry of wasting her chakra reserves and can execute use of higher level Fire jutsus with great skill. This is a testament to her name and excellent skill in Ninjutsu and has been known to be able to even channel the chakra to any weapons, such as kunai or shuriken that she may use. Trivia *Based upon Yoruichi Shihoin of the Bleach anime/Manga series.